


The gleam of an heroic Act

by middlemarch



Category: Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hanukkah, Humor, Marriage, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9003547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: He hadn't expected to be the only Gentile in the family, but Bubbe had given her blessing.





	

“Russet potatoes.”

“Check.”

“Oil.”

“Check.”

“Organic sour cream and homemade applesauce.”

“Check, check. You don’t think this is a little much, Mary?”

Jed surveyed their kitchen. They’d moved into the house a few weeks ago and a remodel was a long way off, so he was resigned to the formica counter-tops. Not that he could see them, since Mary had covered every surface with ingredients for what he was calling Latkepalooza 2016: A New Beginning. At least, he called it that once at her parents and everyone laughed and Mary huffed.

“No, Jed, I don’t. Emma and Henry have never had latkes and never been to a Hanukkah dinner and they’re doing Boxing Day. And Sam and Char have really high standards.” She was adorable in her apron and her hair up in a scrunchie salvaged from the 80s. The table was already set for 12, the menorah on the sideboard with the candles in their sturdy cardboard box.

“You have really high standards. I don’t think your latkes can disappoint,” he said.

“Well, of course not. Because they’re Bubbe Esther’s recipe. She gave it to me when we saw her last weekend. Caroline’s going to spit when she finds out,” Mary replied, just this side of smug. He decided discretion was the better side of valor, again, when it came to the Phinney sisters, and promised himself he wouldn’t spill the beans to Caro in a series of emoji-laden texts. It was time to grate potatoes and prepare for miracles.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Candles. It's Christmas Eve and Hanukkah, so I wrote a ficlet for both. This is a loose extension of the story/AU I created where Mary is Jewish. For those with a similar endeavor tonight, watch out for hot oil and scraped knuckles.
> 
> Title, compliments of Emily Dickinson.


End file.
